Picture Perfect Prom
by swimmerKim
Summary: Combination of prompts from Tumblr: "G!P Beca asks Chloe for advise on what to wear for prom and Chloe helps her pick out the best suit Beca in a suit just because." Combined with a little smut because it's me.


"What do you think?" Chloe asked as she did a little twirl to give her girlfriend a full look at the baby blue dress she was currently trying on.

The redhead couldn't help but giggle at the brunette's expression. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide in wonder at how one person could look so gorgeous. "I guess we can say this one is a front runner."

"Chloe, who are we kidding? This is _the_ dress." Beca said once she had come back to reality. "It's gorgeous, matches your eyes, won't be too hard to dance in, and won't be too difficult for me to get you out of after." The brunette said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"I just don't know. This is only the fifth dress I've tried on. What if I buy this one but I find something I like better? Prom dresses aren't returnable.

Beca raised an eyebrow. "You honestly think you're going to find a dress more perfect for you than this one?"

Chloe thought for a moment before sighing in defeat. She knew that Beca was right and there was no point in arguing. "So, this is my prom dress." The redhead said, a smile spreading across her face as the words sunk in. This was the dress she was going to wear to her senior prom with her girlfriend to celebrate the ceremonial last night of high school before starting the next chapter of their lives together at Barden.

The brunette couldn't help but return her girlfriend's smile at how happy she was for her. The feeling was short lived as Beca was reminded of the pressing question she had to ask but had been putting off. "Hey Chlo, can I ask you something?"

The redhead didn't like the change in her girlfriend's tone, but didn't comment on it. "Of course."

Beca looked at the ground and ran her hand through her hair nervously before deciding to just get it over with. "Would you help me pick out what I wear to prom?"

Chloe let out a sigh of relief that was her girlfriend's question. She had worried recently that Beca was going to ask if they should take a break so they can explore their options at Barden. Her input on what to wear to prom was a relief. After a moment, the redhead cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Wait, you're not wearing a tux?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it until I asked you to prom. I always grew up assuming that I wouldn't go." Beca said before looking at her girlfriend with a cocky smile. "A tux, huh?"

Chloe wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Oh yeah. I can picture it already and look so damn fine."

Beca's hands instinctively made their way to Chloe's hips and gave them a little squeeze. "So a tux it is then. Will you help me pick one out? You know I'm worthless at figuring out what looks good on me."

"Of course! Let me just pay for this and we'll head over to the tux shop." Chloe said excitedly.

The girls were immediately greeted when they walked into the shop by an impeccably dressed man who couldn't have been older than 30. "Ladies, welcome to Jack's tuxedos and formal wear. Are you picking up a rental for your dates?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the typical assumption of heteronormativity while Chloe smiled brightly at the salesman. "No, we aren't picking anything up. My _girlfriend_ and I were wondering if she could have her measurements taken so she could have something ready in her size in time for North Atlanta's prom next week?"

"Of course. If she'll just follow me to one of the fitting rooms, I'll go get our tailor who will take her measurements." The salesman said enthusiastically.

The fitting didn't take long, but it was still extremely uncomfortable for Beca who had never had her measurements taken and was terrified the woman would find out about her extra equipment and kick her out of the store.

Beca tried to pay for the rental, but Chloe cut her off and gave the salesman her credit card before the brunette could. "It's the least I can do. You gave up a gig to go to prom with me. I couldn't ask you to skip a paying gig and pay for your own tux rental. Just pick up my corsage and we'll call it even."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week and a half leading up to prom was easy. All of the AP classes were over for the year, clearing up a lot of time for the couple and their friends. It was nice to go out for a double date with Aubrey and Stacie on a weeknight instead of all huddling around a table at the library while they all studied for their individual classes.

On the day of prom, Beca woke up and went straight to the mall to pick up her tux before going to the corner shop for a box of condoms.

When she got home, Beca got in the shower and dried off before trying the tux on. She had a hard time with the bow tie that Chloe insisted she wear, but after a tutorial on YouTube, she got it and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

To Beca's surprise, the tux looked great. Being short with extra short legs, the brunette had been expecting the jacket and shirt to swallow her up and the pants to require some kind of temporary hemming.

Unable to resist giving into her vain side, the brunette took a few pictures of herself in the tux to be posted later. As she snapped the last one, Dr. Mitchell called up to tell his daughter to hurry up so they wouldn't be late. Beca shoved her phone and wallet in her pocket before going to her desk to put a few condoms in her pocket as well before grabbing the wrist corsage on her dresser.

Beca had to wait a few minutes for Chloe to finish putting the final touches on her look before she descended down the staircase, a large smile on her face as she saw the brunette's face.

Beca had been with Chloe when she picked out the dress so it wasn't a surprise, but the addition hair and make up quickly became overwhelming to Beca as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

Chloe giggled and ran over to Beca, pulling her in for a short, sweet kiss. "So, I take it seeing the dress beforehand hasn't ruined its magic."

"Absolutely not." Beca said before looking up to meet her girlfriend's gorgeous eyes. For a moment, the couple just looked at each other with complete love and adoration. They were pulled back to reality only when the doorbell rang. The redhead went to answer it and immediately started gushing over how pretty Stacie and Aubrey's dresses were and how beautiful they both looked while the blonde and brunette did the same.

When everyone from their group finally arrived, they took pictures for their parents before piling into the stretch limo they had rented to take them to the dance. The vehicle hadn't even made its way out of Chloe's subdivision when Fat Amy pulled a small bottle of whiskey out of her purse along with six shot glasses and announcing that they would be having a toast. "To one of our last nights togethe group before we go our separate ways for college and whatever else we're doing after graduation. May our paths hopefully all cross in the future, but if not, here's to this awesome motley crew that we've formed. I wouldn't trade my high school experience with you guys for anything. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled before throwing back their shots.

The dance didn't end up being as miserable as Beca had thought it would be. The food was edible, the DJ didn't play sugary sweet pop music that made her teeth hurt the entire time, and no one gave her a hard time about her tux.

For post-prom, the rest of the group was going to Stacie's lake house to prolong their last night together.

As great as the lake house sounded, Beca and Chloe chose to rent a hotel in town to have their first time together. The room was about what they expected, with the exception of the rose petals scattered on the floor leading to the king bed. "What's all of this?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"I may have come a little early so I could set all of this up," Chloe admitted as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "It's our first time after all and I figured if we were going to be unoriginal and do it in a hotel room after prom, we should keep the theme going and have rose petals everywhere." The redhead explained. "Do you like it?"

Beca grabbed her girlfriend by the back of the neck and pulled her in for a long, tender kiss to express what she thought in a way that words couldn't. "Does that answer your question?" She asked when they eventually broke apart.

Chloe smiled as she walked Beca backwards until she was standing directly in front of the bed before urging her to sit down. The brunette did as she was instructed. Once she had her girlfriend how she wanted her, Chloe turned around and asked to be unzipped, Beca wasted no time in obliging.

When the zipper was down, the redhead turned around to face her girlfriend as she carefully took the dress off to reveal the black lingerie she had on underneath. Beca's eyes went wide as she took in Chloe and all of her beauty. "Holy shit," was all she could manage to say in her state of pure arousal.

"So I take that as you like it?" Chloe asked in amusement at the reaction she had gotten as she straddled the brunette's lap.

Beca's hands instantly went to the redhead's waist. "Absolutely. Seriously Chlo, this looks amazing on you. I'm just amd that I wasn't invited on the shopping spree that you picked this out on."

"That would have ruined the purpose of a surprise now wouldn't it?" Chloe teased.

"You know I hate surprises," Beca breathed as she pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss that resulted in the redhead rocking in her lap.

"I think you can make an exception for this, can't you?" Chloe asked with a smirk as she felt her girlfriend getting hard under her.

"Only because you look so fucking sexy in that lingerie," Beca growled into Chloe's ear as she reached behind her back and popped her bra open.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to how dapper you look in that tux," Chloe breathed as she pushed the jacket off of the brunette's shoulders before moving to her vest and then her dress shirt until Beca was down to just her bra as well, unsure of if she would want to keep it on.

Beca reached back and popped the clasp open and tossed it aside before smiling up at her girlfriend. "Thank you for your concern, Chlo. I'm self conscious, but I trust you."

Chloe returned the smiled before learning in for another kiss, this one much slower and more passionate than the one before. For a moment, the couple just enjoyed the feeling of their mouths moving together in harmony before Beca picked Chloe up and laid her down in the middle of the bed.

"I see someone's been working out," Chloe teased when she recovered from the initial shock of what the brunette had just done.

"Gotta look sexy to make sure I don't lose you to anyone else when we get to Barden," Beca said as she pulled the condoms out of her pocket and set them on the nightstand before removing her pants and getting on top of Chloe.

The brunette hesitated. This was as far as they had ever gone and she was starting to get nervous.

Chloe saw the hesitation on her girlfriend's face and reached up to pull her in for a slow, passionate kiss. Beca instantly relaxed into the familiarity of the redhead's lips, serving as a silent reminder that everything would be ok.

While they were still kissing, Chloe grabbed Beca's left hand and positioned it just inside the hem of her panties. "Warm me up," Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips when they broke the kiss.

Beca slowly pushed a finger inside of her girlfriend, earning a small gasp, before adding a second and slowly picked up her pace. After inserting a third finger and continuing to pump until she was satisfied with how wet Chloe was, the brunette removed her fingers and wiped them on the bed sheets.

The brunette stood up to take her boxers off, grab a condom, and roll it on her dick. After doing a quick check to make sure it was secure, Beca rejoined the redhead on the bed, settling between her legs. "You're absolutely sure about this?" The brunette asked. They had been planning this night for months and continually reassured each other that it was what they both wanted. Beca just wanted to ask one final time to be sure as they were very much in the reality rather than just talking about it.

The redhead smiled up at her girlfriend. "Yes baby, beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Beca smiled back at Chloe as she grabbed the shaft of her dick and lined it up with the redhead's entrance before looking up to get a nod to continue. When she got it, the brunette pushed herself partially inside.

Chloe's face contorted, revealing she's experiencing some pain, but she also moaned telling Beca that it's a pleasant pain. After waiting a moment for the redhead to adjust, Beca pulled herself most of the way out before pushing back in a little further. She continued the action until she feels Chloe start to relax under her. "I'm going to start going a little harder now. Is that ok?"

"Yes." Chloe gasped as her arms looped around the brunette's waist up to her shoulder blades where her nails were digging in.

The brunette picked up her pace and allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure she was feeling now that she's sure Chloe's ok. It doesn't take long for her to start moaning in pleasure. Even through the condom, her girlfriend feels amazing around her dick.

Beca isn't sure how long they've been at it, but she knows that it isn't long when she starts to feel a tension in her lower stomach, telling her that she's near orgasm. She closes her eyes and grits her teeth in an attempt to hold off her orgasm because Chloe is nowhere near coming.

This strategy buys Beca a few extra minutes before she finds herself on the edge again. "Chlo, are you close?"

"Not yet, but getting there."

The brunette begins to panic. She wanted this to be special. Cumming before her girlfriend wouldn't exactly say special.

"Baby, rub my clit." The redhead suddenly requested.

Beca pulled herself out of her daze and focused on complying with the request. The action is immediately appreciated as the redhead's hips started thrusting up to meet the brunette's, her walls began clamping around Beca's dick, and her eyes flutter closed. "Keep going, Beca."

A few moments later, Chloe's eyes fly open and sapphire orbs lock with navy. "I'm so close, come with me?" the redhead asks in almost desperation.

"Of course, baby," Beca says through pants.

The redhead's head falls back on the pillow as her back arches and her walls begin clamping down even harder on Beca's cock. She comes with a cross between a moan and a gasp.

Beca is sure that she never has and never will see anything as beautiful as watching her girlfriend coming beneath her. That combined with the near death grip Chloe has on her sends Beca over the edge, shooting her load into the condom.

After they finish and Beca has regained her strength, she pulls out of the redhead, making her groan from the loss of contact and curl into the brunette's side.

For a few moments they just enjoy the close proximity and wait for their breathing to even out. Beca eventually works up the courage to ask, "So, how was that?"

Chloe pushes herself up so she can kiss Beca. "It was everything I could have hoped for. I made my sexual debut with someone I love and trust. You made sure I was ok the whole time and made sure that I came too instead of only caring about yourself. I'm very lucky to call myself your girlfriend, Beca Mitchell."

Beca kisses Chloe for a few moments before resting their foreheads together. "I feel the exact same way. I love you, Chloe Beale."

"I love you, too." Chloe whispers before turning to the other side so Beca could wrap her arms around her. They both fell asleep in content bliss.


End file.
